michiganfandomcom-20200216-history
Alger County
Alger County is a county in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. Set off in 1885, the county seat is located in the county's only city: Munising. Alger County in modern times is most noted for the Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore, located along the Lake Superior coastline, northeast of Munising. History Alger County was created from Schoolcraft County in 1885, and officially organized on March 17th of that year.Alger County Statistics Its name was derived from Russell Alexander Alger, a Governor of Michigan, who served as U.S. Senator and Secretary of War during the administration of President William McKinley.Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Alger County. The boundaries of Alger County have not changed since its inception. In 2000, the United States Census Bureau listed the population as 9,862. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,049 square miles. Only 918 of which is land. 4,131 square miles, nearly 82 percent of Alger County's official area is water. Grand Island, a large island off the coast of Munising, is located within the large area of water, known as Lake Superior. To the east of Alger County is Luce County. To the southeast is Schoolcraft County; while to the south is Delta County. Marquette County lies to the west, and Lake Superior is the northern land boundary of the county. The county also contains part of the Hiawatha National Forest, and all of the Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. Alger County elected officials (information as of August 2007)Alger County, MI, National Association of Counties * Prosecuting Attorney: Karen Bahrman * Sheriff: David M. Cromell * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Mary Ann Froberg * County Treasurer: Howard Masters * Commissioner, District 1: Catherine Pullen (chair) * Commissioner, District 2: Todd Brock * Commissioner, District 3: Esley Mattson * Commissioner, District 4: Donald Sandstrom * Commissioner, District 5: Edward Lindstrom Cities, villages, and townships Cities * Munising Villages * Chatham Unincorporated communities * Au Train * Christmas * Coalwood * Deerton * Diffin * Dixon * Dorsey * Doty * Eben Junction * Evelyn * Grand Marais * Green Haven * Indian Town * Juniper * Kentucky * Kiva * Ladoga * Limestone * Melstrand * Munising Junction * Myren * Rumely * Shingleton * Slapneck * Star * Stillman * Sundell * Traunik * Trenary * Vail * Van Meer * Wetmore Townships * Au Train Township * Burt Township * Grand Island Township * Limestone Township * Mathias Township * Munising Township * Onota Township * Rock River Township Visiting Alger County Alger County is accessible primarily via road. M-28 connects the county to Marquette, to the west, and Sault Sainte Marie, to the east. U.S. Highway 41 also connects to the south, toward Escanaba and Gladstone. References External links * Alger County Online * Munising Area Partnership for Development, Inc. * National Association of Counties - Alger County, MI Category:Alger County Category:Counties